


straight into your arms (keep me safe)

by unlikely_alliance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Smut, the world needs more wanda/reader fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlikely_alliance/pseuds/unlikely_alliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You find yourself thinking, not for the first time, how lucky you are to be with a woman like Wanda. The people who think she’s dangerous can go to hell for all you care – you’ve never felt safer than you do right now with her." // Reader is injured accompanying the Avengers as medical aid on a mission and Wanda's all too eager to welcome her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	straight into your arms (keep me safe)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So... I've never written smut before and wanted to give it a go. Also, I have too many Wanda Maximoff feels. Thus, this was born. Title comes from the song 'Straight Into Your Arms' by Vance Joy. Hope you enjoy! :)

Wanda’s waiting for you outside when you reach the tower. You watch through the windows of the Quinjet as she paces back and forth, and you immediately sense how anxious she is… not that you blame her.  
  
It’s the first time you’ve accompanied the team on a mission that she wasn’t a part of. You weren’t due for another onsite medical shift for a few weeks, but one of your coworkers was called away for a family emergency and your boss decided to have you fill in for him. It wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t the end of the world, either. It was presented to you as a relatively simple mission, so you weren’t anticipating much work. Maybe a few cuts and bruises, a fractured bone or two – no serious injuries.  
  
But none of the Avengers had expected the trap that was waiting for them, and they certainly didn’t expect the base where you were stationed to be compromised. It was so unexpected that you completely forgot the protocol for such a situation. Medical staff are supposed to leave all the fighting to the Avengers.  
  
Let’s just say you… didn’t exactly do that. You weren’t about to sit back and let these people do whatever they wanted to you. Besides, why would S.H.I.E.L.D have put you through combat training if they didn’t want you to actually use it? It wasn’t until you started fighting that you realized how very basic the training you received had been and how very advanced your attackers’ must have been. You were very thankful that Sam was able to see you from his elevated position and doubled back to help you out.  
  
You decided to sit out of the post-op satellite briefing with Wanda and the others back home, thinking it better if she didn’t see you until all of the bruises had started to fade. You had persuaded the Captain to leave the full extent of your situation out of his report, but you suspect he slipped some of it in because afterwards he told you that Wanda kept asking to see you.  
  
“But she knows I’m okay, right?” you asked him. You couldn’t stand the thought of making her more worried about you than she already was when you last saw her.  
  
“I think she’d like to hear it from you,” Steve said knowingly.  
  
With a sigh, you returned to your quarters. You laid down and reached for your phone to send Wanda a quick message to let her know that you just needed to rest and that you would see her tomorrow, but the moment your head hit the pillow you were asleep.  
  
By the time you woke, it was only a few minutes before you reached the tower. You had just enough time to pack up your bags before joining the team to prepare for landing, which will be any moment now.  
Before you’ve even stepped fully out of the Quinjet, Wanda’s there pulling you into a tight embrace. The rest of the team just scuffles around the two of you, their amused expressions lost on Wanda as she buries her face in the crook of your neck.  
  
She presses a hard kiss to your throat. “Don’t ever do that to me again,” she says. Her voice breaks when she adds, “Do you hear me?”

Your heart surges with a flurry emotions – guilt, relief, love.  
  
“I hear you,” you reply, wrapping your arms tighter around her. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
Wanda presses another kiss to your skin before pulling back and taking your face in her hands. Her eyes are just as teary as you suspect yours are as she takes in the bruises that still cover your face.  
  
“Come on,” she says softly, her gaze dropping to the ground. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
You let her take your hand and lead you to her suite – though, with the amount of time you spend there, it’s really just as much yours as it is hers. You’ve got all of your essentials stored there already and it wouldn’t take much time to move the rest of your stuff. You think about bringing the idea up to Wanda now, but decide to wait for a better time. She hasn’t said a word since you left the landing area and her eyes are cast ahead, lost in thought.  
  
Once inside, Wanda drops your hand and heads to the shower to start running the water for you. You’re only just taking your hair out of its bun and looking through your dresser drawer for a fresh set of clothes when she rejoins you.  
  
“Go ahead and hop in,” she tells you, her eyes still not meeting yours. “I’ll lay something out for you next to the sink.”  
  
She immediately starts thumbing through the clothes you had been looking at it, focusing all of her attention on the new task. You’ve seen Wanda like this before – methodical, like she’s running on autopilot. It’s how she copes with stress. It sends another pang of guilt to your chest when you realize that you’re the reason for it.  
  
You stop behind her on your way to the shower to wrap your arms around her midsection, turning your head so you can let it lay between her shoulder blades. Her search for clothes ceases as she drops the shirt she’d been holding and reaches her hands up to grip yours where they rest at her bellybutton. You inhale deeply and let the entirety of her wash over you – the lingering scent of her shampoo, the smoothness of her skin against yours, the feel of her letting her weight sink back against you.  
  
You’d be content to stay here like this all night, and Wanda seems to pick up on this fact. “Go,” she orders with a small laugh, “before I change my mind.”  
  
“Yes ma’am,” you tease in return, relieved to see some lightness return to her. You squeeze her tightly against you one last time before peeling yourself away.  
  
As much as you hadn’t wanted to leave her, the shower is definitely something you need. The bathroom is perfectly steamy when you finally reach it and you waste no time before shedding your clothes and stepping under the hot water. It feels heavenly on your aching muscles and you spend a good chunk of time just letting yourself relax.  
  
You’re just lathering up with soap when you hear the pitter pat of Wanda’s feet on the tile as she sets your clothes out on the counter. She doesn’t say anything, so you call out to her. “Hey, am I going to approve of your choice?”  
  
She doesn’t laugh, but you can hear the smile in her tone when she replies, “Have I ever let you down before?”  
  
You smile at that. Of course, you would never doubt her. She’s always had a way of knowing exactly what you need before you even know yourself. You spend the rest of your time in the shower wondering what she picked out for you.  
  
When you step out of the tub, you’re greeted with the sight of your favorite pair of fleece pajama bottoms and your oldest, most treasured college t-shirt. The familiar comfort of the outfit is just what you need after the last couple of days you’ve had. You know you couldn’t have picked out anything better if you tried.  
  
You’re still toweling the excess water from your hair when you return to the bedroom and find Wanda sitting on the edge of the mattress. She seems to be in another trance, but she snaps out of it when she hears you walking towards her.  
  
Her gaze travels up and down your body as she takes you in, a smile forming on her lips. “How did I do?"  
  
You drop your towel on a chair next to the bed and reach out to take her face in your hands, pulling her lips to yours to meet in a heated kiss that you’ve been dying to give her for days. She’s just as eager as you, one hand at the base of your neck to keep you close and the other getting lost in your damp hair.  
  
“You did so good, baby,” you say breathlessly, “but I think I’d like it even better if you took it off of me already.”  
  
You feel Wanda smile in approval against your lips. She slides her hands down to grip your hips as she falls back into the mattress and guides you down with her. You settle yourself between her spread legs, trailing kisses from her lips down to her neck. Her chest is heaving underneath you, calling your attention to her breasts where they are spilling out over the neckline of her dress. Wasting no time, you pull the material down and are pleasantly surprised to see that she doesn’t have a bra on underneath.  
  
Wanda’s fingers slip under the hem of your own shirt, grazing a delicious path up to your own breasts as you lavish hers with attention. She lets out a shaky moan when you take her nipple in your mouth, arching her back in arousal.  
  
“Oh, y/n,” she groans. Hearing her say your name like that sends a surge of pleasure straight to your core, and you start to wonder how much foreplay you can take.  
  
Hastily, you pull away from her to sit up and discard your shirt. She hikes up her dress in response and tugs her panties off. The sight of a completely bare Wanda Maximoff is something that you’ve always treasured, but something about seeing her so desperate for you that she can’t even be bothered to completely remove her dress is even more erotic.  
  
You fall on your back next to her to make it easier to remove your bottoms when suddenly Wanda sits up and slides them down your legs in one swift motion. Then, her lips are trailing kisses up your calves and thighs until they reach your core.  
  
As she takes the lead, she slows the pace a bit. Part of you is thankful for the moment to catch your breath. She lets her mouth hover between your thighs, and you feel her breath hot against you.  
  
“You know my memory is more vivid than most.” Her voice the epitome of sultry as she slides your panties aside and continues, “I’ve made good use of that while you’ve been gone… revisiting moments just like this in times of need. But nothing compares to the real thing, y/n. There’s nothing quite like having you in front of me like this… panting, desperate, wanting. To be able to taste you…” She punctuates her words with a lick to your clit that sends your body writhing. “To feel you…” She slips a finger inside of you, then another. Her name falls off your lips in a moan, and you feel her smirking against you. “To hear you, just like that.”  
  
The fire inside you builds with every word she speaks. You can’t tear your eyes away from the woman between your legs, marveling at the way she seems to know exactly what to do to drive you wild. It doesn’t take long before you’re giving yourself up to the pleasure, throwing your head back and thrusting your hips while one of your hands stretches out to link with Wanda’s free one.  
  
She can tell that you’re close and picks up the pace in response, urging you on with her own moans. The vibrations against you send you over the edge, and as your body succumbs to the quakes and spasms the only thing that’s anchoring you to the world is Wanda’s hand in yours.  
  
The moment you come down from your high, you snap back into action. Wanda’s sitting back on her knees, making it easy for you to reach for her dress, still bunched up over her stomach, and wind the material around your free hand to pull her towards you. She lets her body fall against yours as your lips meet in fervent kisses.  
  
You can tell that she’s longing for her own release as she starts grinding herself against you. She moves slowly at first, mindful of the sensitivity you’re experiencing from your first orgasm. You find yourself thinking, not for the first time, how lucky you are to be with a woman like Wanda. The people who think she’s dangerous can go to hell for all you care – you’ve never felt safer than you do right now with her.  
  
When you’re finally ready for more, she’s quick to give it to you. She lets her weight sink further down on top of you, allowing more pressure where you both are needing it. With one hand, she grips at the sheets next to your head. Her other stays locked at your hip with your panties in its grasp, holding you in place as she continues to rock against you. She lowers her gaze to where your bodies meet, her jaw dropping as if just the sight of it is the most amazing thing she’s ever seen.  
  
From the way she’s trembling, you can tell she’s close. She drops her forehead to rest against yours, giving you easy access to her lips which you are all too eager to take advantage of. You reach a hand between the two of you and start rubbing at her clit with your finger. She makes a delicious sound that you can only classify as a whimper, and you’re desperate to hear more.  
  
“That’s it, Wanda,” you praise, urging her on. “Come for me.”  
  
She falls apart with a cry, her hips shaking wildly against your hand. You wrap your arm around her back and hold her close to you as she rides it out, pressing kisses to any sweat-slicked piece of skin you can reach.  
  
You continue to draw slow circles against her and when she can’t take anymore, you slide your hand up to rest just under her breast. As you both start to catch your breath, your gazes meet each other’s. It’s then that you notice that there are tears in Wanda’s eyes.  
  
“Hey, talk to me,” you tell her softly, cupping her face in your hands.  
  
She smiles, tracing a finger from your temple to your hair. “I missed you so much.”  
  
Your heart flutters in your chest. “I missed you, too.”  
  
Wanda takes your lips in a gentle kiss before moving to lay next to you. You shift to lay on your side so that you can face her, your hand settling just below her shoulder while hers keeps its hold on your hip. Wanda sighs in contentment and closes her eyes, and you find yourself doing the same.  
  
The exhaustion of the past few days hits you again, and in the safety of Wanda’s arms, you start to drift off to sleep. But before you do, you hear her soft voice beside you.  
  
“I was thinking that maybe you should move the rest of your stuff here,” she says casually.  
  
If you weren’t so worn out, you would take in your arms and show her your approval with excited kisses. Perhaps you will in the morning. But for now, you simply shift a bit closer to her and whisper, “I was thinking the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmarks... it all works for me. Any smut writers/readers out there who want to offer tips would be cool too.


End file.
